


Christmas Eve on the Couch

by lilyleia78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: insmallpackages, Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Schmoop, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve at the Winchester house includes teasing, cocoa and last minute preparations. All of which Dean accomplishes from the comfort of his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve on the Couch

Dean sat staring at the Christmas tree and the pile of presents scattered beneath it with barely contained glee. The only light in the room came from the colorful strings on the tree itself. Dean couldn't stand the blinking ones, but Cas adored the twinkling kinds - said they reminded him of the stars as seen through the atmosphere. And truthfully, it was kind of mesmerizing. Dean knew he wasn't the only one who'd lost some time just watching the pattern of lights fading in and out, revealing different homemade ornaments or cheap glass balls with each blink.

"What are you staring at?" Sam asked, coming in from shoveling the snow out of the driveway. He frowned. "And why is it so dark in here?"

"Shut up, bitch, I'm soaking up the Christmas atmosphere," Dean said with a gleeful smile.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, jerk. Thanks for helping with the driveway by the way. Very Christmas-y of you."

Dean flipped his little brother off. "No problem."

"Dean," Cas said reproachfully, appearing on the couch practically in Dean's lap, "I do not believe vulgarities are in keeping with the holiday spirit."

Dean slipped his arm around Cas's waist and pulled until Cas really was sitting on his lap. "It is when you're a Winchester," he argued.

Cas's smile was small but genuine when he answered. "Yes, I suppose it is." His smile widened as he added, "Assbutt."

"That's more like it," Dean said good-naturedly and rewarded Cas with a kiss.

Sam made a disgruntled sound and muttered something about hot cocoa before stomping his way toward the kitchen.

"Make enough for three," Dean hollered back, not breaking eye contact with Cas. "So, Cas, ready for Christmas?"

"Almost. I need to wrap one last present for you." Before Dean could protest that he didn't need another present, Cas produced a shiny red bow from thin air and carefully affixed it to the front of his trench coat. "There, I believe my preparations are now complete."  
Dean's grin widened. "Awesome. It's just what I wanted."

Cas leaned forward to press another kiss to Dean's lips. "Me too. Merry Christmas, Dean."


End file.
